


Limits

by Miyuki715



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Suicide, Depressed Lance, Depression, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is a cinnamon roll, JUDGE HARSHLY, Keith feels, Langst, M/M, My tags suck so tell me if I miss something, No paladin allura, Self-Harm, This is gonna be so angsty, This might get too graphic, Uncle Coran, allura defends her children, btw pidge might be a bitch in this, first fic ever, klance, pidge has female pronouns, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki715/pseuds/Miyuki715
Summary: Everyone has their limits; emotionally, mentally, and physically, they take their toll on an average person but not simultaneously. For the Paladins of Voltron, limitions are ignored and overcome daily with the help of their outlet and strength, the Lions. But what happens when you take that away? How does one deal with the pressure of the universe if your outlet is gone?...Sometimes you don't.





	1. Blank Like A Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! This is short because I suck at words, nsjgdbj SorRY! I might update soon depending on life and speed of my brain 

Keith never thought he would find himself in this position: straddling Lance's trembling body while his hands restrain tan, lithe arms against the floor. Small rivulets of blood were seeping out of his wrists which were layered with smaller cuts, barely noticeable in the dim room. Instinctively, Keith's eyes searched for the bright blue that he's became fond of within the last few months. However, only dull, lifeless blue eyes stared back at him, glistening from the tears rapidly pooling and escaping their owner. The red paladin desperately scrutinized those eyes for anything: guilt, regret, sadness, anger – he would be grateful to see even hatred. But, there was nothing. Similar to looking at a canvas, a vast picture of emptiness. 

From an outward perspective, most people perceive Keith as a robot, one capable of anger and very little of much else. But that could not be any farther from the truth. Minds like Keith can easily produce emotions and feel, even identify most within others as well. Unfortunately, the problem lies with knowing how to act appropriately with these multitudinous emotions. And throughout Keith's life, most of his fights with other kids and disconnection with his foster families, were blamed on this inability. At the moment, Keith's mind was about to implode, or in other words, shut down, from all the overwhelming emotions reeking chaos on his mind. Keith recognized his coping mechanism and forcefully pushed those thoughts away; he had the rest of his life to sort out everything, but right now, Lance needed someone. And fate chose that someone to be him.

Coming out of his inner thoughts, Keith noticed the complete lack of resistance and gradually released his grip on one of Lance's wrists in favor of surveying the room for a small piece of metal. He spotted the sharp metal on the other side of the room, near the bathroom door, still covered blood. Lance's blood. The questions of how and why were quickly compartmentalized when Keith took a deep breath to calm his raging emotions, like Shiro taught him to when he gets overwhelmed. Shifting his attention back to the silent man beneath him, Keith used his hand to gently caress the warm, smooth face that seemed too blank for something capable of so much expressions. Only one word prevailed out of his mouth, quietly and pleading:

"Why?"


	2. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sick of training and wants to sleep. Allura decides that she's going to stop torturing her paladins in favor of making a plan with Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to proof read so many times because my mistakes are endlessssss. XD anyway, I tried to make this longer and I can't believe I actually wrote this much TBH. I hope Everyone ENJOYS!!

Lance was absolutely done with this training shit. His body aches everywhere. There were muscles and joints that he could have happily lived his whole life without ever knowing they existed.

This past week Allura had been working them to the bone with barely any time to breath between each of her insane training regimens. He was ready to sleep for days.Unfortunately, the bane of his existence made itself known with obnoxiously loud beeping noises: the fucking alarm. Lance decided that one day, when this fucking war is over and Lotor's dead, he will shoot that alarm! If he's still around…Lance's thoughts took a darker path when his brain provides wonderful commentary: ‘ _unlikely but you can dream. You'll die first and you know it. It's not like you actually contribute anything to the team, especially that bullshit about being their "sharpshooter". They can easily replace you and enjoy the silence they'll finally get...no deserve! You're somewhat useful, but not the only paladin in the entire universe. You can, and will be replaced eventually, just like every person you've ever been with. You fail–_ '. Suddenly, a comforting, familiar presence enters his mind, ending his previous train of thoughts.

"Thanks Blue", Lance voice cracks on the verge of tears.

When the door to his room slams open, an extremely attractive, pissed off Allura walks in wearing her usual white battle suit with confidence and anger radiating from each step. Lance quickly sits up and rubs his eyes to rid of any residue tears, silently praying that they aren't red and she won't notice his shaking hands. Allura pauses in all her glory in front of him with hands on her hips and yells, "lights on", like a mother about to reprimand her child for trying to hide. As Lance's eyes finish adjusting to the harsh light flooding the room, blue eyes meet another set of blue tinged with purple, however, they also contain exhaustion along with dwindling determination. Her countenance appears older than all of the other times he's seen her. Allura looks at him with disappointment, confusion, and...concern? Why would that be there? Lance musings continue as Allura begins to deliver her typical, "We are the Paladins of Voltron speech".

Abruptly, silence fills the room, signaling that Allura is done reprimanding him and he can pretend that everything is a game to him. Inwardly sighing, he forced his mouth into his signature grin and clears his throat dramatically."Why Allura, you look stunning as always. If you were a star in the univer-", Lance's mouth closes unexpectedly when a hand under his chin forces his teeth together, making him accidentally bite his tongue. _Adios mio, that hurt!_ He glared up at her, aggravated because he did nothing wrong and, until he saw her staring at him about an inch away from his face. Lance flung his body away from Allura and smacked the back of his head on the wall next to his bed.

"Ow! What the hell, Allura?!"

"Lance, is everything okay?", her voice sincere with worry.

Lance heard something crack and words began spewing from his mouth a mile a minute. 

"What do you mean 'okay'? Nothing's okay because we haven't found any clue as to where Shiro is and we can't form Voltron. None of us know what's happening anymore, and it's not like the universe is gonna wait on us! Pidge looks like a zombie! If she's not training with us, I don't think she does anything, including eating and sleeping, but look for Shiro! Hunk is down all the time. He acts the same during the day but I'm the one who hears him crying at night; and all I can offer is false comfort that calms him until the next night. Coran is amazing. Really. But, sometimes, I see him with a look of sorrow and regret, and it's heartbreaking because he looks like he's giving up. You look exhausted and angry all the time. Keith! I don't even know where to start with him! He's more withdrawn than usual, practically a mute person if I didn’t hear him muttering to himself every day. I see him in the training room at all hours. I try to coax him out of his shell and fail every time. Insults, compliments, and, if you attempt to touch him, he jumps like a cat. I know he's hurting the worst because Shiro wa–is like a brother to him, but I just...I can't help him. Allura, I don't know how to help you, or anyone on this ship, let alone the universe. So, no. Nothing is okay!"

Either, air was avoiding him or his lungs stopped working because he could not breath. He's pretty sure his chest is moving with every rapid breath but it feels like it weighs a ton. Vaguely, Lance recognizes he's having an anxiety attack, but he can't bring himself to care. Or think. Gradually, Blue's calm, loving aura enters and covers his whole being, temporarily silencing his hyperactive mind. Lance feels Blue practically purrs with reassurances that give him some confidence. After Blue recedes from his mind, a veil lifts and he feels coherent again.

“Lance! Lance! Can you hear me? What's wrong? Maybe the others can help”, whispering the last part to herself. As she turns on her foot towards the door, Lance grabs her wrist, startling her at the sudden contact. “Lance! Are you okay? What happened?”

“I'm fine, Allura. Just a little stressed but nothing I can't handle!” A smile had never felt so fake. It must have appeared equally fake because Allura’s eyebrows drew together in concern and her face looked extremely unconvinced.

“Please, don't lie to me, Lance. That's the last thing I want”, pleading like an upset child. “I know I've been failing as a princess and friend lately but I don't deserve to be lied to, do I?” Her eyes reflecting barely restrained tears with one wrong word away from crying.

Lance couldn't do this anymore. Not with her about to cry and knowing he's the cause of it.

He sighed. “No, you don't. In fact, you are one of the strongest and sweetest people I have ever met, and you don't deserve this situation. The truth is…”, he debates the truth or half-truth. Lance chooses the latter. “I've been  feeling overwhelmed with everything lately, but it's nothing bad. Training is great, but it doesn't strengthen or heal everyone's delicate emotional state. I suggest we take a short break to absorb everything that's happened, then we’ll be more composed when an obstacle arises.”

Allura couldn't believe this serious, somber person in front of her was the same playful Lance that always flirted with her. ‘ _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _start_ _observing_ _my_ _paladins_ _better_ ’, she thought bitterly.

“I believe you are right, Lance. Because of Shiro’s disappearance, it is imperative that we become stronger than ever, not just individually, but as a team. I’m going to discuss this wonderful idea with Coran!” Just before Allura walks through the doorway, she pauses and stares at Lance so intently that he begins to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“What?” He asks tentatively.

Allura’s expression immediately softens with understanding and underlying pity. Her tone is soothing, as if he was a frightened child and smiles.

“You are a part of this team too, Lance. Never doubt that.”  

And walks out with such poise and grace that one would never doubt her nobility. Allura’s strides were determined as she paved her way towards the command center where Coran usually checks the Castle’s systems. The paladins are her family—the only one she has left in this vast universe—and she would be damned for not trying her absolute best to help them. Upon entering the flight deck, she spots Coran near center scanning through some holographs and statistics.

“Coran, I have something I need to discuss with you! I have a plan that might help this team unite again.”


End file.
